Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess/Diachronos/Part 6
Summary Thrall meets the third Light Spirit and goes on another bug hunt. After returning the Light to Eldin, he gets roped into climbing Death Mountain. One rude welcoming party later, he sets out for Ordon Village to get help from a fat man. Hi, Eldin! Directly ahead are more Twilit Messengers. After they're gone, head into the water to the right and talk to the glowing sparkly thing. This is Eldin, the next Light Spirit we need to help. He gives us a Vessel of Light and tells us the same stuff that Faron said about the Twilit Parasites. Twilit Parasite hunt #2 This one's not as easy as the one from Faron Woods. The Parasites are a bit more spread out; most of 'em are in Kakariko, but there's a few up on Death Mountain too. First, go around to the far side of the nearest building; Midna points out some spos you can use to jump up to the roof. Up here, stand on the wooden planks so you fall into the building. Activate your Senses to activate a cutscene where you find the kids (but you obviously can't do anything right now, since they're spirits), see the only survivors of Kakariko, and learn how to get into the basement: Light the torches. * In the first room of the basement, you get ambushed by three Twilit Parasites. Kill 'em dead. Total: 3/16 Keep heading towards the end of the hall; at the end, you reach a spot where you can leave with Midna jumps. At the top is... the graveyard? Why can't these secret passages ever lead to a normal place?! * You can find another Parasite in the graveyard. He's buried, so you'll have to dig him out. Total: 4/16 Head back to Kakariko Village and hang a right; you'll find a small structure you can climb on to reach the rooftops. Once you're on the roof, jump to the next house and fall through the wooden planks. * The Parasite in here is hidden inside the crate by the bed. Push the crate to the wall to uncover him, then take his Tear. Total: 5/16 Midna jump from the bed when you're done. Next, cross the street and find the store (it's the building closest to the village entrance). On the left side of the building (between it and the ramp) is a hole that you can crawl through. * Inside the store, climb up the shelves and boxes. The Parasite is on one of the walls at the back. Total: 6/16 Once you're back outside, run up the ramp to the left. At the end, jump over to the nearby ledge and head through the door. Now we're inside the inn; and there's a few Parasites for us to grab inside. * The first Parasite in here is in the fireplace right below the door. Grab a stick from next to the fire and use the torch on the wall to light it (get on the table and jump towards the torch). Then light up the fireplace; the Parasite pops out, ready to die (well, he's not ready to die, but that's not gonna stop us). Total: 7/16 Head through the doorway, where you encounter some Twilit Bulblins. Remember the Bulblins you fought outside your house way back when we were going for the Sword and Shield? These guys are exactly the same, just painted a different color. Have fun breaking the chairs and tables while you're at it. : Under the staircase in here is a chest with 20 Rupees. Up the stairs is another Twilit Bulblin. Kill him, then head into the nearby room. * If you dash into the dressers, they'll tip over. Most of 'em have either nothing or just Rupees, but one's hiding the next Parasite. Total: 8/16 We're done with the inn, so backtrack to the kitchen and climb back up to the door we entered through. Jump down to the street and head to the left; our next destinaton is the Bomb Shop. We can't get in through the front door (obviously), but we can climb onto the shed on the left side of the building and jump in through the window. * Run up the stairs and slam into the dresser; this gives us a way to reach the roof, AND reveals another Parasite! Nice! Total: 9/16 Now, head out the upper doorway to reach the roof. From the roof, head away from the street and towards the lone building. Did you just see that electirc ball zipping across the ground? That's our next Parasite. He ducks into the building; fortunately, there's a hole for us to crawl in through. Inside, there's a fireplace with three Parasites in it. But how do we get them to come out? If the one from the inn's kitchen is any hint, we should be able to smoke the little monsters out. Grab a stick from the fireplace, light it at the nearby torch, and bring it back to the fireplace. The Parasites fly out, on fire, and start banging into the walls. Oh, great, now the building's on fire... HOLY S*** WAS THAT AN EXPLOSION?! Follow Midna's lead and get the hell outta there! : That... was Barnes' warehouse. Where he kept all of his bombs. What kind of idiot leaves a LIT lantern in a warehouse full of BOMBS?! * On the bright side, the explosion killed the Parasites for us. Total: 12/16 Now locate the nearby ramp and head up it. At the top is a lookout tower; dig under the near wall to get inside. * This Parasite's hiding in the pots; smash the pots, then smash him. Total: 13/16 That's all we can get in Kakariko Village; the rest are on Death Mountain. Dig back out of the watch tower, jump down to the street (Wolf Link doesn't take any damage from falling a long way), and head through the passage at the north end of town. Climb up the pile of rocks on the right, then Midna jummp to the top of the wall. Keep following the trail up the mountain until you reach an open area with a bunch of geysers and a strange stone pillar. * The next Parasite is buried around here. Total: 14/16 : There's something strange about the stone pillar... Walk up to it and press A. The wind is blowing through a whole in the pillar, making a tune. Howl the tune to trigger a cutscene: You appear on a rocky ledge, with the golden wolf from earlier on another ledge in the distance. Howl the tune again, and the two of you start howling an extended version. :* Recognize this tune? It's the Song of Healing from Majora's Mask! : The wolf pretty much tells you that, to learn the next Hidden Skill, you need to find him in your Hylian form, then he jumps off the ledge. You appear back at the stone pillar (Howling Stone), and suddenly your map opens and shows a wolf marking back near Ordon Village. We'll get to this later; for now, keep going up the mountain. After passing even more geysers, we come out to an even bigger area. Make your way to the middle of this section, where we get ambushed by four Twilit Messengers. Deal with them to open another portal. : There's one that will be a little hard to get to. The force field that appears blocks you from reaching him, except for one small opening. Take this one out first, then get rid of the other three. * Head over to the metal structure on the far side of the area; the next Parasite is clinging to it. Total: 15/16 Now, climb up the rocks to your right and Midna jump up to the next level. Head left and climb up the small rock ramp to reach another place where you can Midna jump. Head directly across this ledge from where you land (past the Goron spirit) and jump off. * This Parasite can be a pain. He's not using any special tricks like digging or flying, but there's a Twilit Kargaroc and a LOT of Twilit Vermin down here; to top it all off, Death Mountain is constantly erupting and raining fiery rocks on your head! Kill the Parasite and grab his Tear as fast as you can to avoid taking too much damage. Total: 16/16 The Light is back! The Light is restored to Eldin Province (yay!), Eldin isn't dying anymore (yay for the weird-faced owl!), and Thrall is back in his Hylian form (NOOOOO!). Watch the cutscene... Wait, you kids want us to help the Gorons? They can help themselves. We went through all that crap so we could bring you brats back to Ordon. Stop lookin' at me like that; I'm not doing it! ........................ Back at the wall at the base of Death Mountain (and people wonder why I hate kids...), we need to climb the wall so we can get to the Gorons. At the top, we run into one. He yells at us and rolls at us! This is just like stopping an Ordon Goat: Get in front, hold A... Why isn't he stopping?! He just knocked us off the wall! Motherf- * There is NO way to get up here at the moment. So don't waste your time. Head back to Kakariko, where we run into Renado. He pretty much just tells us that we should go see Mayor Bo. Let's start heading for Ordon Village. Around the middle of town, another cutscene starts where we see- is that Jaina?! She shakes off a couple Bulblins that are hanging onto her and comes running into the middle of town. Once you get control of Thrall again, do what the screen says until you calm her down (if you don't, she'll throw you off and you'll have to start over). Sweet, now we don't have to walk everywhere! Some good stuff, then back to the quest Before we continue the story, there's some Golden Bugs and a Piece of Heart we can pick up. The first two Bugs are here in Kakariko, so let's grab them before we go. * The first GB, the Female Ant, is in the house with a hole in the roof (the hole we made while looking for Parasites). She's in the middle of the floor. ' Goden Bug Total: 3/24' * Next, head into the Graveyard and go to the two trees at the far end. Near the base of the left tree is the Male Ant. ' Golden Bug Total: 4/24' ** While we're here, check how many Rupees you have. If you don't have at least 200 (you might, you might not; I usually do), there's a couple things you can do for cash in the graveyard: *** Kill the flock of Guays flying near the trees, and they'll release about 30-40 Rupees. *** Light the two torches near the stairs leading up to the raised section to reveal a chest with a purple Rupee (50 Rupees). Now, ride out into Kakariko Gorge and head for the group of trees on the left. * Search around the trees for the Female Pillbug. ' Golden Bug Total: 5/24 ' * Cross the bridge and immediately dismount. Near the bridge is the Male Pillbug. ' Golden Bug Total: 6/24 ' Next, ride up the hill near the path to South Hyrule Field and head for the section of the cliff that's closest to the huge rock pillar sticking out of the canyon. * Bring out your Gale Boomerang, aim near the top of the pillar until you see a yellow targeting sign, then lock on and throw the Boomerang. What does it bring back? A Piece of Heart! ' Piece of Heart Total: 5/45 ' ** And since that was our fifth Piece of Heart, we made a new Heart Container! ' Heart Container Total: 5/20 ' Oh, while you were running around the Gorge, the Postman should've shown up by now. He's just delivering a letter from Ooccoo. And he's still wearing the same thing... Now that we've collected everything available to us, ride back to Ordon. On the way, make a pitstop at Ordon Spring to see the Golden Wolf. * The wolf tackles you and sends you back to that place in the clouds. The Hero's Shade appears, says some things, and asks you to show that you've mastered the Ending Blow (get used to it; he's going to do this EVERY TIME YOU LEARN A NEW SKILL). Do it, then he'll teach you a new move: the Shield Attack. It's the easiest one to use: just push the R button. ** The Shield Attack is the most useful Hidden Skill in the game. A lot of enemies can be stunned with it, and it even reflects (most) projectiles! It's not required for any enemies, but it makes some of them (such as one creature we'll run into in the next dungeon) much easier. Head into Ordon Village, and go to Mayor Bo's house. Thrall somehow explains the situation with just a nod (he's that good), and Bo says that he knows how you can get the Gorons' trust: Beat them in a contest of strength. And he also knows how to do that, but he won't tell us until we've mastered something else... Apparently, the Gorons test their strength in sumo matches. And Bo's going to teach us about sumo wrestling. * Rules of Goron Sumo: *# To win, you have to shove your opponent out of the sumo ring. *# You have four options: Grab (A Button; this is how you push your opponent out of the ring), Slap (B Button), Sidestep (Left/Right on Control Stick), or you can do nothing. Also, Grab/Slap/Sidestep have a sort of "rock-paper-scissors" thing going on: *## Grab beats Slap. Also, if you make a move that "trumps" you opponent's move, you get a chance to Grab them. *## Slap beats Sidestep. *## Sidestep beats Grab. You have to beat Bo twice befoe he'll hand over the "secret" to how he beat a Goron in a sumo match. What I usually do is just spam Grab until I win... It actually works most of the time, too. Once you've beaten him twice, he'll give you the only thing that will let you beat a Goron: the Iron Boots. * Thankfully, these aren't Equipment items like they were in Ocarina of Time. Instead, you assign 'em to X or Y like you did in Wind Waker. We have what we need to get up Death Mountain, but we're not heading back just yet. First, hop on Jaina and head for the ranch. Find Fado and talk to him until he asks you to help him herd the goats again. Complete the herding minigame again, and he gives you a Piece of Heart as thanks! ' Piece of Heart Total: 6/45' End of Part 6 <-- Back to Part 5 [[Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess/Diachronos/Part 7|On to Part 7 -->]] Category:Walkthroughs